The Stories of the Phoenix Squadron
by uwuMegu
Summary: After being ordered to examine what seems to be a tear in space, Admiral Piett sends three of Phoenix Squadron to take a closer look, but what they didn't expect was that their tie fighters would get disabled as they got closer. This is a series of different stories with the Phoenix Squadron.


Star Wars/Star Trek – Stories of the Phoenix Squadron 

"And here I thought it was going to be a normal mission."

Well, that's what I thought before departing the star destroyer's hanger. I'm commander of Phoenix Squadron of Tie Fighters, we were sent out of the star destroyer to investigate what the Admiral said was a "Tear in space."

"All squadron leaders report in." – Admiral Piett.

"Phoenix Leader reporting in, admiral."

"Is Phoenix Squad the only squad we have on board?"

And sadly, it was. We got the short straw.

"Phoenix Squadron, what do your scans say?"

"Our scans say that this tear in space, leads to something on the other side."

"Squadron Leader, I want you to go closer and see how big it is. We can't bring the Executor any closer."

"But admiral, sir. That's way too risky, it could pull us in…"

"I doubt it, commander Zin."

"Lets' just do this and get this over with commander." Phoenix five said.

"Alright, Phoenix five and nine. You two are with me. Let's go!"

As we approached the tear in space, we were starting to sense a huge gravitational pull. The tie fighter engines were managing to keep up with preventing us from moving any further.

"C-Commander… Are you seeing this? It's huge..."

"Yes, Phoenix five. I do see this…"

"Phoenix five, nine and phoenix leader. The Emperor just relayed orders. He wants you to go inside the anomaly and investigate." Piett said, with a grin.

"Inside? Is he nuts?" Phoenix five...

"Cuts comms from the Executor for now. "

Their tie fighter engines start malfunctioning.

"Oh no... Not now!"

Before they fall into the opening, a small Rebel strike force jump out of hyperspace.

They can't do anything as their ties are disabled.

"Alright… Let's hope whatever is on the other side is kind…"

The ties fall into the opening, and the last thing they see is the Executor going into hyperspace to avoid the Rebellion attack.

Out of nowhere, their ties fall back into the vacuum of space to later be discovered by a research vessel.

"Doctor Crusher, what is their status?"

"Captain, I've stabilised their pulses and did DNA scans and it seems that they did indeed come out of the tear in space."

Picard looks over the three imperial pilots.

"Their suits they were wearing, I want to know more... Keep an eye on them Doctor, I'm going to go down to Engineering to see what Geordi has found. I want to know when they wake up, Doctor."

"Alright, captain!"

Captain Picard and Commander William Riker take the turbolift down to engineering.

"Who are those three, captain?" Riker asks his captain.

"I'm not sure, Riker. According to the scans that Doctor Crusher took, their immune system and cell structures seem beyond ours."

"What about the ships they were in? Are they being looked over?"

"Yes, what we know currently is that they have some type of laser weapons, but it also seems like heated plasma. And the engines are beyond anything we've seen. It's lucky that we found them and not the Klingons or the Romulans."

They arrive at Engineering.

"Geordi, what have you found?"

"Ah, Captain great timing. I've been looking at these weapons they were carrying. They seem to be plasma laser weapons. And if they're the same as what they have on their ships, then these ships could improve the Federations technology greatly."

"Interesting, and what about the helmets?"

Geordi picks up the commander's helmet, the helmet has a red stripe over the front of the helmet, and a red stripe going through the middle.

"So, these are made of an unknown metal that aren't even in Star Fleet records. And, these parts here seem to be pipes that are some sort of rebreathers. I also found an interesting communication system that these helmets have, each helmet is connected to each other on a set signal array. Only people using that exact signal array will be able to hear the others."

"Captain, I'd like to say this is way beyond any of our technology." Mr. Data says as he looks at the symbol on the helmet.

"Whenever they wake up, we'll ask them everything we need to know."

Beep beep.

"Captain, their commander is awake. She seems fine, but is also scared."

"Alright, Dr. Crusher, we're on our way up. Security, reinforce the medbay."

They arrive back at the medbay.

I struggled, as hard as I could.

"Calm down, we're not enemies. We're friends, explorers."

"W-Where am I?" I ask.

"You're on the Federation Starship Enterprise."

'Federation… I've never heard of a federation… They could be Rebel scum… At least, this is what I thought at first.'

"Enterprise? Federation?"

"Take it easy, you have all the time needed. Now, can we ask a few questions?"

"Q-Questions? How do I know you're not Rebel scum?"

"Rebel scum? No, we're of no harm to you as long as you are not hostile."

"First off, here's the first question. What is your name?"

"My name is Zin Kura, imperial pilot for the Galactic Empire…"

"Zin huh? Nice to meet you, my name is Picard and this is Commander Riker."

"Wait, you said Galactic Empire?" Riker asks unknowingly.

"Yes, the most powerful force in the galaxy… Or at least the galaxy me and my team came from…"

"Is this 'Empire' you speak off, the symbol on your head and the side of your suit?"

"Yes…"

And this is as much as I remember of that faithful day, ever since then me and my team were working for the Federation, they claim to be trying to find a way to re-open the tear, but I don't think they are.

"Zin, ma'am. Come look at this."

Federation News Network: "In sector Alpha-12 the tear in space has been re-opened. Federation vessels have been dispatched to investigate it."

"Hm, I have an idea. We're going to break our tie fighters out of the hangers."

"Yes ma'am! We'll get suited up!"

They approached the hanger facility.

"Alright, our ties and way out of here are locked up in that facility along with our weapons. We'll go around the back as I found some grappling hooks. Lets' go!"

They grapple onto the top of the building and walk along the panes of the building.

Once we reached the back of the building, I managed to break into the back door and take some of the guards by surprise. We stole their weapons and put them on stun and slowly approached the area where they were holding our tie fighters.

"Hey you! You're not supposed to be in here."

I fired at him, not realising that my phaser wasn't on stun, and I killed him…

"Commander, your phaser wasn't on stun."

My lieutenant said to me.

"Does it matter, once we get into our ties we'll set the hyperdrives to take us to the area quicker."

We finally reached the ties, of course we left a few dead bodies and the phasers we had behind. We managed to recover our weapons and then went to climb inside our ties.

"Okay, all systems green. Engines online, good." I then enabled the communication on my helmet.

"Phoenix five, and phoenix nine, you ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be, ma'am."

We shot a huge hole into the building and flew out of it, once we exited the atmosphere, I ordered my men to set the coordinates for hyperspace jump. Little did we know that we'd meet a familiar face at the opening.

Wooosh (The sound of the ties going through the hyperspace vortex.)

We jumped out of hyperspace and didn't see what we knew as the Enterprise until it was too late.

"Captain, we're detecting 3 ships."

"On-screen."

The three tie fighters appear on the screen.

"Captain, those are the tie fighters. Weren't they in the hanger facility, locked away from the pilots?"

"Yes, but I think they broke them out when they found out about this. Prepare a tractor beam, we're going to bring them in."

And this is where I came up with a brilliant idea.

"Alright, Phoenix five… I have a very important mission for you. I want you to go at max speed into the opening. And if the Empire are out there, tell them to enter through the vortex with their deflector shields on triple flush."

"Ay ma'am. Good luck."

Phoenix five flew into the opening.

"Lord Vader, we're detecting an object emerging from the opening. It's identification codes matches one of the missing tie fighters."

After a conversation with the pilot.

"Admiral Piett, set course to enter the opening. Put the deflectors on triple flush."

"Lord Vader?"

"Do as I say, Admiral!"

"Yes sir."

The Executor heads into the opening.

Back on the Enterprise;

"Alright, we'll have to fight."


End file.
